


总裁和他的律师先生

by Sylviaaaa



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviaaaa/pseuds/Sylviaaaa
Kudos: 33





	总裁和他的律师先生

树上新筑巢的鸟好像孵出了窝小崽儿，趁着阳春三月的日子在窝里叽叽喳喳的叫着。许南卓握着笔的手紧了紧，然后又像什么都没发生一样接着签自己的文件。

办公室的门被推开，来人象征性的倚在门口敲了两声大大咧咧的走进来，把手里的东西扔在许南卓眼前，一屁股坐进了办公桌对面的椅子。“别生气了，城北的栗子糕，来点儿？”江靖解开袋子，栗子的香味在空气里弥散开来，许南卓皱了皱眉，“别在我的办公室里吃东西。”

江靖把架在许南卓鼻梁上的眼镜取下来，用粉嫩嫩的小叉子切了一块点心笑眯眯地往他眼前送，却被许南卓偏着脑袋躲开了。拿着叉子的手顿了顿，又坚持着往他嘴边送。“我不吃！”许南卓伸手把叉子拍掉接着看堆了半摞的文件夹，半点都没发现周围骤然降低的气压。

“怎么，老板签字签的话都不会说了？”江靖随手拿了个文件夹摔在他面前，毫不意外的看见西服底下的躯体几不可见的往转椅的靠背里缩。“少在那给脸不要脸”，江靖抓着许南卓的手腕，揪着他后领子往休息室扔。“你干什么！没到中午呢！”许南卓挣不开江靖那股力气，都是天天坐办公室的人也不知道哪来的劲儿，临到门口还抓着门边不放手。

被改造过的休息室铺着厚厚的地毯，该有的东西也一应俱全，进了门许南卓的膝盖就忍不住的要发软。“松开，我不说第二遍。”看他没有松手的意思，江靖抓着门把手就要关上，眼看就要甩到扣着门边的手上去许南卓才收了手，红着眼眶瞪着他。

“这是哪？”江靖问的他心里有点发虚，嘴上还是梗着脑袋不答话。江靖轻轻抽了他一巴掌，凌辱的意味浓的不行，“许南卓，我是谁？”

“我哄不好你了是吧？”江靖点点头绕到他身后，冷不防一脚踹在膝窝上，“不愿意讲话就别说了”，男人俯下身子给了许南卓一个带着烟草味的湿润的吻，然后从脑袋后面捧着他的下巴贴上了块黑色的胶带。

江靖穿着皮鞋踩在西裤包裹的小腿上，留下几个灰色的印子，“自己脱吧许总，别等着我请你。”江靖伸手把领带从西服里拽出来仔细看了看，“领带挺好看的，留着吧，别把自己是谁也忘了。”

许南卓垂着眼睛解衬衫扣子，江靖是提醒他，就算他在别人眼里再高高在上再生人勿近，在江靖那儿就是个能随时随地脱光了讨主人开心的奴隶。

江靖拿了根细藤条隔着内裤压在臀缝上，柔软的布料被按进两腿中间，“留着等我去拿鞭子给抽开呢？”

等许南卓只系着暗红色的领带重新跪好，冷眼旁观的人又开了口，“手伸出来，腿分开。”江靖把手里的细藤条放在许南卓伸直的小臂上，踱步绕到他身后。未经扩张的后穴塞进去个冰凉滑腻的玩具，异物带来的轻微不适还没缓和，江靖那头就按了遥控器，“南南，好好想想自己是谁。”

许南卓的休息室向来不属于他，从装潢设计到家具摆设全都照着江靖的喜好来。男人再没搭理地上跪着的人，从床头拿了本书坐在椅子上翻看着，过了差不多快二十分钟，身体打败了意志，小臂上的细藤条啪的一声落了地。

“捡起来自己举着”，江靖的眼睛一动不动盯在书上，伸手把遥控器摸过来又往上调了一档。许南卓闭着眼睛咬紧了牙关，挡得住身后陡然加快的频率也挡不住肌肉的酸痛，分针走了五六圈，没什么重量的藤条又掉了下来。

江靖十分难得的蹲了下去，往跪着的人身后已经湿润的小穴里探进了两根手指。指尖触到一刻不停的椭圆物件顺势往里推了推，西装革履的大律师恶劣的把档位开到了最大，满意的听见了被胶带封在嘴里含糊不清的呻吟声。

“伸手”，江靖扯扯裤脚站起来把藤条放在了开始打颤的手臂上。身后作祟的东西被江靖恰到好处的推到了许南卓的敏感点上，快感一点点累积，加上办公室是公共场合的认知带来的羞耻感都让许南卓不可抗拒的攀上了顶峰。

生理性的眼泪蓄满了眼眶，高潮带来的快感逐渐退去，许南卓自暴自弃的放下了胳膊，哀怨的瞪着正抱着肩膀看他的始作俑者。江靖拉着那条还在脖子上系的板正的领带擦拭着腿上的液体，许南卓被并不温柔的动作拉弯了腰，烧红了脸被迫看着那只骨节分明的手把他腿上的浊液一一擦拭干净。

粘了大半天的胶带被撕下去，许南卓伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇微微喘息着，人前那副清冷自持的模样荡然无存。江靖解开仅剩的那条领带，把上面沾上的液体悉数蹭在许南卓脸上，用还干爽的那面蒙住了还带着泪的眼睛。

江靖把人抱到床上固定了手脚，在小腹还垫了个柔软的枕头，白皙纤长的身躯一览无遗。身后的玩具调回了最低档深埋在不断收缩的小穴里，在两腿中间拖了根长长的线出来。

视觉被剥夺总是格外无助，许南卓趴在床上只能听见鞋底和地毯摩擦的声音。江靖拿着什么东西走回来，他回头想透过领带微小的空隙看看江靖，身后就炸开了一阵火烧一般的痛感。

从小冰箱里拿出来的新鲜姜条带着凉意，一寸一寸的挤开臀缝遮挡着的穴口，把还没取出来的玩具推进了更深的地方。许南卓张着嘴大口大口的喘着气，试图抵抗姜汁接触内壁产生的痛感和低速折磨着敏感点的玩具。

“江靖！”许南卓挣扎着拒绝他的噩梦再次进入自己的身体，可惜双腿被牢牢束缚在两个床柱上，只能扭着身子徒劳的躲避着接下来的苦难。被点名的人丝毫没有觉悟，把衬衫袖子熨帖的折起来，露出截精瘦的手臂来。

“南南，我是谁？”从西裤上解下来的皮带轻轻的搭在裸露的皮肤上，催命符一样的声音从右后方响起，许南卓没有回答他，江靖也不恼，举起皮带就炸开了声脆响，在白皙的皮肤上留了道长方形的印子。

皮带接二连三的落在右面的臀瓣上，后一下叠着前一下的位置，江靖抬手又要打，许南卓终于出了声，“您是...先生。”

江靖摇摇头似是不大满意，抬手又压着刚才鼓起来的长方形肿痕抽了三四下，那头许南卓又断断续续改口，带着哭腔叫了声主人。

“你是谁？”许南卓偏着身子往右斜，想让左面的臀瓣分担些痛苦，江靖像是看不见左面白净的肉团，一个劲儿的追着右面不放。“我是…”，许南卓刚一停顿，江靖手里的皮带就雨点般落下，身后不知疲倦的小东西和分泌着的新鲜姜汁折磨的许南卓脑袋里一片空白，“我是…主人的奴隶。”

江靖捏了捏被大红色均匀覆盖着的皮肉，转到许南卓左面去，“告诉我，你在闹什么别扭？”

许南卓吸了吸鼻子，“那天和森奥谈完项目你跟他们的律师出去…啊疼…”韧性极佳的皮革兜着风砸下来，硬生生把最后几个字逼成了痛呼。

“这是你闹别扭的原因？我跟沈宁出去没给你报备没给你解释？”江靖气不打一处来，手底下也失了准头，臀面上布满了七横八错的檩子，有几道甚至抽上了脆弱的腿根。

“你说你和他出去谈事情！你们谈的什么人生大事谈到酒吧去？你们有多情投意合才能谈到沈宁把你们的合照发到我手机上！你从前跟他的关系你不该避嫌吗？”心里尖锐的疼痛攥住敏感了好几天的神经，终于从一次又一次的逼问中撕开了破口汹涌而出。

江靖偏着头没说话，在许南卓看不见的地方拿起他的手机，果然他跟沈宁聊天的界面不只是一张合照那么简单，还有些沈宁酒精上头挑衅的话。

江靖看着床上赤裸的人勾了勾嘴角在心里笑话这么个一推就倒的小醋坛子，把卡在入口的姜随意扔在地上，细韧的藤条抵在有些红肿的股间，手底下的人刚才再怎么慷慨激昂宁死不屈，也惧怕凌厉的责打。

“我教给你的第一件事是什么？”藤条尽心尽力的履行着自己的职责，划过空气落在穴口的嫩肉上。眼睛上的领带被眼泪浸湿，吸收不了的多余水分顺着脸颊在床单上留下了深色的印子。

“奴隶需要对主人？”江靖好心的开口提示，许南卓压着痛吟往下接，“需要对主人…绝对的坦诚和信任…呜轻点吧轻点”。他试图把腰往下沉来躲避没有休止的疼痛，手脚上都被软绳磨出了几道红印。

江靖也毫不吝惜自己的夸赞，“很好，什么时候你说明白了，今天的惩罚就会结束。”藤条从肿起来的穴口挪开，随着江靖的心意在臀面上抽打着。刚刚被皮带染成大红的肉团横亘着好些条深红冒着痧的棱子。

“我怎么跟你解释的？”  
“沈宁想重新建立关系…被你拒绝了趁你喝醉唔…趁你喝醉故意发来的。”  
“这个解释不足以取信你？”

“对不起...呜呜轻点吧轻点…对不起”许南卓哽咽着跟他道歉，江靖揪着被汗打湿的头发，“南南，你不需要道歉。”说完又把人扔回去，接着自己鞭笞的动作。脆弱的神经被空气中接连的破风声击溃，许南卓把头埋在凌乱的被褥里，“我嫉妒他！”

“我哪里不如他他要拿着你们的过去来我这炫耀！我嫉妒他比我早认识你那么多年嫉妒他跟你好了那么久！如果你先认识的是我，你从头到尾都只是我一个人的！”许南卓说完就像用光了所有的力气，整个人扑在被子里哭的上气不接下气，肋骨两边肉眼可见的不断起伏着。“你还想听我说什么啊…”

江靖把手里的东西扔在地上，伸手把湿了的领带解下来，许南卓被突如其来的光线晃的睁不开眼，脑袋往床单里拱了拱，“你还想听什么啊。”

“你啊我啊的，白教你了”，江靖坐在床边慢条斯理把束缚着的手脚放下来，揉捏着手腕上绳子留下来的痕迹，又捧起来一点一点的啄吻着，“乖孩子，你看，对我坦诚并不难。”

细长的手指抚上胸前早硬挺起来的两点，小拇指穿过亮晶晶的银环，明知故问的逗他，“这是什么啊许总？”许南卓让他问的没了刚才那股子气势，一只手被人握着动不了，另一只手挡着眼睛不好意思起来。江靖可不给他脸红的机会，把他两只手叠在一起拉到头顶握好，舌尖勾着小圆环动了动，“这是什么？”

“乳…乳环”许南卓哼哼了几声，不情不愿黏糊糊的答他。“怎么带着这种东西来上班啊？”许南卓伸脚踢在江靖腰侧边，“你是不是个男人了，像村头老太太似的嘴里没个完。”江靖抓着他白皙的脚踝拍了好几下，“惯的你。”

带着凉意的指尖试探着在微热的穴口打着转，“没打疼你是吧？”，拉着拖在身后的短线把在身后埋了大半天的小东西拽出来，许南卓嘶了一声窝进江靖怀里，“疼…明天不上班了…不给你开工资。”

江靖终于舍得脱了那身考究的衣服，两副火热的躯体紧贴在一起，许南卓伸腿勾住江靖，眼睛里的希冀和动作无言的邀请着江靖开疆拓土的征伐。江靖把拇指放进他嘴里搅弄着，低声劝诱倒，“宝贝儿，我刚提醒过你要对我坦诚对不对？说出来，告诉我，你想要什么？”

许南卓被欲望烧昏了头，哪还拿的起什么架子，红艳艳的舌头舔着嘴里作乱的手指，眯着眼睛看着身上的人，“进来…江靖…”

“进去干什么？”江靖忍着马上就压不住的冲动问他，许南卓环着他的脖颈吻着突出来的锁骨，顺着颈线吻上去，留了一路晶亮的湿痕。柔软的舌尖舔弄着男人忍不住勾起的嘴角，献了个湿漉漉的深吻。许南卓把红透的屁股往江靖手里送，喘着气仰头看他，“进来…操我…”

爱人闷闷的低喘，紧贴的打着颤的躯体，手下滚烫的皮肉全都昭示着这场激烈的情事。许南卓还想着一墙之隔的办公室，哪怕他深知不会有人进来，还是咬紧了嘴唇憋着声音，江靖搂着爱人柔软的肩背加快了撞击的频率，“叫出来”。

江靖看他左耳朵进右耳朵出的样子就知道他不会听自己这句，最后按着许南卓的胯还坏心眼的捏了把红肿的臀肉，在爱人被逼出来的呻吟声中结束了办公室里不为人知的一切。江靖翻身下来搂着他心情极佳的问，“爽吗？”

“爽！”许南卓红着眼睛瞪了他一眼，气哼哼的背过身去不理他。江靖向来拿这个说是奴隶的小祖宗没辙，从身后抱住他，埋头蹭在他肩窝里，睫毛戳的许南卓直缩肩膀。

“南南，我是你的，从头到尾都是，现在和以后也都是，别生气了？”许南卓把环着自己的手掰开钻进江靖的怀抱里，亲了亲男人挂着汗珠的鼻尖，拖长了腔调耍赖，“想吃栗子糕…”

“栗子糕让你推地上去了。”  
“晚上来接我的时候带来，要不然明天去找财务结工资。”


End file.
